Snape's Love Diary
by Prongs6
Summary: A story about Snape's long hidden crush and how he got to it.
1. Snape's Love Diary

This is my first ever fan fic so if it's not good, I hope you don't mind  
  
Snape's love diary  
  
Snape/Minerva  
  
Chapter One  
  
It was the time of the meeting between the House Heads and Dumbledore again. It would be the same long meeting but it seems nothing to Snape. He had something more to look for apart from the meeting.  
  
The House Heads gathered together in the Staff Disscussion Room. Everyone was waiting patiently for Dumbledore to arrive. As Snape was waiting, he felt his heart beating rapidly. He turns to his left and saw the object of his heart beating. There was McGonagall right beside him. His heart races so fast.  
  
Why is it still happening? The love I thought has ceased is coming back to me  
  
Snape could still remember the first ever love letter he gave McGonagall. It was in Year One. It was the craziest thing he ever did for love but it would definitely be the most memorable and also heartwrecking event.  
  
Flashback  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Dear Minerva,  
  
It seems so hard to believe but I have to confess something. My eyes were locked to you since the first day I met you.   
  
The moment you stepped onto the stool to be sorted out into a house, I was waiting for my turn. When the Sorting Hat shouted 'Gryffindor!', I knew that I desperately needed to be in Gryffindor as well. Too bad we are in different houses.  
  
I just wish to know more about you as I believe being in different houses doesn't mean anyrhing. I'm sure there are lot of guys out there better than me but I'm sure I will be the one to shine in your heart.  
  
But I want you to know that I'm willing to do anything for you. Would you be someone who would be there for me always?  
  
Love,  
Snape  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Oh God, it's too mushy. But what the heck. I hope she is moved by this.  
  
It was really hard for Snape to write that letter. He wasn't really the love type of person and Minerva is his first crush ever since he stepped into Hogwarts.  
  
Now that he has written the letter, should I give it to her or not? What if she rejects me? But there may be a possiblility that she likes me too.  
  
He makes his way outside Gryffindor Common Room clutching the letter in his hand. Looking around so to check that he is not being followed by the other Slytherins, he made his way silently. He knew it was time that Minerva have her break with her fellow Gryffindors.  
  
Okay, now what I have to do is just pass the letter to him and be done.  
  
It seems to him like the perfect plan. Little did he know.  
  
This better be good or I'll be the laughing stock of the Slytherin house.  
  
End of Chap 1  
  
What will Snape do? Will he give the letter to Minerva? I'll post my next fan fic soon. 


	2. 

Chapter Two  
  
With his letter tightly clutched to his hand, Snape jogs his way through his dorm and on his way to Gryffindor Common Room. He waited at the staircase he knew Minerva would use and waited patiently.  
  
Just 5 minutes more and she will come out  
  
5 minutes passed and one by one the Gryffindor students came out. It was hectic as everyone was rushing to have their food. He watched closely while feeling his heartbeat which is racing at an incredible speed now.   
  
OMG, it seems as if my heart is about to fall anytime now  
  
Now, where is Min?  
  
Snape had used that as a term for his loved. He wanted something short and sweet and decided eventually on Min.  
  
Has she gone out? Was she hidden by all those packing students earlier on?  
  
It was already 15 minutes. Snape waited and soon fell asleep. Suddenly, he felt his letter fell and far from his hand. He rushed to the direction of the flying letter to get it back when he cam across a corner right a few steps away from the entrance of the Common Room.  
  
What he saw upsets him.  
  
There he saw Minerva (well he could only see the back of the head and he could recognize Min's hair so therefore he assumes it's really Min) in the arms of George Balsley (a Third Year Slytherin). They were laughing and seemed to be enjoying themselves. Snape quickly hid himself behind the wall and listened to their conversation.  
  
Minerva: There is nothing more left in this castle than you George. Ever since the first day, I've grown so much attached by you. Never mind that you may be a Third Year and me only being a First Year. I will still love you even after I graduate from Hogwarts.  
  
Snape, hearing this, was so sad and was about to make his way out from that area when the letter slipped and rested right unto the couple's direction. Snape went after the letter ignoring the fact that he would be hurt seeing the couple together.  
  
As he approached the couple, he shouted while tears fall down his cheeks.  
  
I never thought love was so painful. It may be my first time that I've ever fallen in love but...  
  
He stopped when he heard laughs coming out from the couple. 'Minerva' stood up and Snape was shocked to see Ernest Locke, his fellow dormate dressing up as Minerva.  
  
Ernest: It was really funny. Haha. Wow, Severus, didn't know you were the emotional type. Behing those sulky look and piercing eyes, I wouldn't have guess. I saw your letter when you went to the bathroom just now. So, I decided to rope in my senior to pull a prank on you.  
  
Snape suddenly had mixed emotions at that time. He was angry, embarassed and relieved at the same time. Angry because of the prank. Embarassed cause his emotional side was revealed and relieved that he still has the chance to chase after his dear Min.  
  
Being a very revengeful person he may be, he decided to forgive the guys and even sought their help to get to know Min more better.  
  
The guys then parted leaving Snape all alone. As he was walking down the staircase to proceed to the Great Hall, he kept the letter tightly in his pockets.  
  
At the Great Hall, he spotted Min sitting alone from afar.  
  
Now's my chance to pass her the letter.  
  
He quickly made his way to Min's direction when he suddenly saw Albus Dumbledore sitting beside her. They were enjoying themselves. He noticed the look of intense conversation between them.  
  
Albus is a way more good looking guy than he was. With good looks and a body that was an envy, he knew he stand no chance.  
  
His heart suddenly splitted in anger. It seems even the core of the earth couldn't match to the burning anger of his boiling heart. It was really filling him up. It feels as if he would explode anytime.  
  
The prank that he had seen just now was even disturbing. He imagined Min in the arms of Albus and whispering sweet nothings.  
  
In a spurt of anger, he went over to Min's table, ready to confront his rival.  
  
End of Chapter 2  
  
What do you think Snape will do to Albus? Would it create history in the love life records of Hogwarts? Umm.. Wait for Chapter 3. 


End file.
